The present invention relates to recreational watercraft of the type which is directly pulled or towed behind power boats, personal watercraft (PWC), and the like. A primary object of the present invention is to devise the most basic highly maneuverable towcraft that one rider, or multiple riders can operate, not only from the standpoint of construction and cost, but also in its operation.
According to this invention there is provided a high maneuverability towcraft that includes a means for ensuring that during normal on-the-water operations the towline line-of-force intersects, or nearly intersects, a vertical line extending through the areal moment center of the primary water-engaging fin. The towcraft includes an above-the-waterline towline attachment means, and optionally a means whereby more than one rider may cooperatively participate in maneuvering the towcraft. In one embodiment there is provided a means for easy ingress onto the towcraft from the rear of the towcraft. In another embodiment there is provided a means whereby the rider may secure a sure grip on the towcraft while at the same time allow for aggressive weight-shifting.